Larry Stylinson: Protegiéndote
by loveofslytherin
Summary: Harry Styles es un joven y ambicioso periodista, cuya meta es descubrir el paradero de un importante asesino y ser reconocido mundialmente. Pero, por desgracia, cuando está a punto de descubrirlo, es atacado brutalmente en la calle. Empieza a recibir amenazas. Su padre, desesperado, contrata a dos investigadores privados. ¿Podrá surgir el amor en medio de la pesadilla? Larry. 3
1. Prólogo

_12 de diciembre, 20.30h, en las afueras de Londres._

Apenas podía respirar. Había recorrido varias manzanas sin parar de correr con todas sus fuerzas. La adrenalina crecía fuertemente en Harry. Estaba tan cerca. Y sólo él lo había averiguado, no necesitaba a nadie más.

Justo en el callejón de la izquierda, según las pistas, se encontraba el paradero de Eric Stranger, más conocido como: el asesino sin rostro. Causante de la muerte de más de treinta personas en menos de tres meses. Aunque en realidad no se sabe si ese es su verdadero nombre, ya que siempre consigue obtener carnets de identidad falsos.

Sabía que había hecho mal en venir solo, pero la emoción podía con el razonamiento. Sacó la cámara de la mochila, si al menos no podía atraparlo, una foto de su rostro podría ser suficiente mérito.

Contó mentalmente hasta cinco, tomó aire y empezó a caminar por aquel estrecho y sucio callejón. En la pared izquierda, casi al final, había una puerta llega de mugre. Y esa puerta era donde se escondía ese cabrón.

¿Pero qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? ¿Llamar a la puerta? No, lo mejor que podía hacer era esconderse detrás de aquel gran contenedor y esperar con la cámara en la mano.

Miró el reloj, eran las 20.35h, según sus pruebas y conclusiones, antes de las 21h saldría Stranger con sus "ayudantes". Harry ya sabía su modos operanti. Salía del cuartel siempre sobre la misma hora para seleccionar una víctima. Podría ser cualquiera, una mujer joven, un niño, un hombre mayor… ¿la única condición? Que fuese pobre, preferiblemente un méndigo o sin techo.

El corazón le latía rápidamente. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, repitiéndose mentalmente "Tranquilízate, Harry, todo saldrá bien."

De repente escuchó un ruido fuerte. Venía de la puerta. Dios, estaban a punto de salir. "Ya eres mío, maldito asesino".

Pero justo cuando se abría, escuchó una tos a sus espaldas. Se quedó paralizado, incapaz de moverse. Mierda, mierda, MIERDA. No podía ser. No podían haberle descubierto ya.

Unos brazos lo sacaron con fuerza de su escondite, tirándole fuertemente en el suelo. El dolor que sintió, junto con el miedo, fue horripilante. Abrió los ojos con fuerza y vió al hombre que le había empujado. Joder, por lo menos mediría dos metros.

- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí. Eh, jefe, un periodista.

Harry se giró, sin creerse que aquel hombre estaba allí. Y efectivamente, estaba justo delante de él, riendo. Su risa solo produjo rabia en él.

- Coged la cámara y rompedla, por si acaso. – dicho esto, el hombre que antes había tirado a Harry al suelo, junto con otro, le quitaron la cámara de las manos- Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí, joven periodista? ¿Acaso querías fotografiarme? ¿Saber mi rostro?

Stranger rompió a reír. A pesar de todo, Harry le miró fijamente, sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Aquel asesino llevaba una bufanda que le tapaba el rostro, solo dejaba ver sus ojos, fríos como el hielo.

¿Qué le iba a pasar ahora? Río internamente. Era obvio. Le iban a matar.

- Coged su cartera. – le dijo a sus hombres, sin dejar de mirar a Harry- Veamos quien eres, joven periodista.

Uno de los hombres le pegó una patada en el estómago a Harry y con bastante fuerza le quitó la mochila. Fue sacando cosas hasta que encontró una pequeña cartera de color gris, algo rota por los bordes. Se la pasó a su jefe y se alejó unos pasos, sin dejar de mirar al periodista.

- Harry Styles… ¿no eres un poco joven para ser periodista? Según tu carnet solo tienes diecinueve años.

Intentó decir algo, pero de su boca no escaba ningún sonido, ninguna palabra.

Stranger le pegó una patada en el hombro, provocando que Harry soltase un pequeño grito de dolor.

- Te he hecho una pregunta. Contesta.

- Me adelantaron algunos cursos, eso es todo.

- Vaya, un chico listo. Si eres tan listo… ¿sabes lo qué te va a pasar ahora, verdad?

Harry tragó saliva, pero no contestó. Claro que lo sabía. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando un disparo, cualquier cosa.

Cuando pensó que no pasaría nada, recibió un puñetazo y notó como alguien le cogía del cuello de la camisa.

- Vamos a divertirnos un ratito. – dijo uno de los ayudantes de Stranger.

- Bueno, os dejo a lo vuestro. Vuelvo dentro, dejaremos nuestros planes para mañana. No hagáis mucho ruido, para no llamar la atención.

- Sí, jefe.

Mientras, Harry intentaba no llorar. Mostrarse fuerte, fingir que no estaba aterrado. Por Dios, él no sabía nada de lucha, nunca había pegado a nadie. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando quiso venir aquí?

Unas manos rodearon su cuello, estrangulándole. Intentó tomar aire, pero no podía. Notaba su cuello y su cara arder, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder defenderse.

- Espera, no lo mates ya. Sería muy aburrido.

- Tienes razón. Lo siento, a veces la emoción me puede.

Ambos rieron fuertemente, y finalmente, el más alto de ellos soltó a Harry, haciendo que cayese al suelo con un ruido ahogado.

Empezó a sentir el dolor. Patadas, puñetazos. No sabía de donde llegaban, ya apenas estaba consciente. Sonrió y su último pensamiento fueron sus amigos: Niall, Liam, Eleanor…

"Os quiero"

Después, todo se volvió negro.


	2. Capítulo 1

Holiii, ya que el prólogo era cortito, he decido subir ya la continuación. Es la primera vez que escribo en este sitio web y la verdad es que me estoy liando mucho, no sabeis lo que me ha costado publicar la historia. xD

Bueno, espere os guste. Besiiis. :3

Capítulo 1.

_14 de diciembre, 11.00h, en un hospital de Londres._

Harry arrugó el entrecejo. Ese maldito ruido no le dejaba descansar. Además de que no sabía de dónde venía. ¿Acaso estaba en un hospital? ¿O estaba muerto?

Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero pesaban bastante, como si tuviese un objeto pesado encima de ellos. Se estaba empezando a poner realmente nervioso.

Empezó a estar un poco más consciente. Efectivamente, estaba en un hospital, ya que el molesto pitido que le había despertado era el monitor cardiaco de la habitación. ¿Y cómo había llegado allí? Intentaba recordarlo, pero su cabeza dolía tanto, que desistió al momento.

Poco a poco, con todas las fuerzas que tenía en aquel momento, abrió los ojos. La luz que llegaba por la ventana le cegó durante un momento. Cuando se acostumbró a la cantidad de luz que rodeaba la habitación, pudo ver que no estaba solo.

A su derecha, tumbado en un sillón, estaba su padre, Des, completamente dormido. Harry se fijó en que tenía bolsas alrededor de los ojos y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba en el hospital para que su padre estuviese en ese estado.

Un pequeño ruido alejó a Harry de sus pensamientos. Una enfermera acababa de entrar, sonriendo, mientras llevaba una bandeja en los brazos, probablemente para su padre.

Me alegro de que ya se haya despertado, señorito Styles. Su padre estaba tan preocupado… ¿quiere que le despierte?

Muchas gracias. – le contestó, correspondiendo a la sonrisa- No se preocupe, ahora le despierto yo.

De acuerdo. Dejo la bandeja del almuerzo en la cama. Buenos días.

Dicho esto, le sonrió por última vez y salió en completo silencio de la habitación. Harry miró el almuerzo. La verdad es que tenía una pinta asquerosa. "Nada se puede comparar con la comida casera de mi madre, y menos esta basura" pensó divertido.

Papá. –le empujó suavemente el hombro, para no sobresaltarle- papá, despierta, la enfermera acaba de dejar la comida.

Su padre soltó una especie de gruñido que le hizo reír. Finalmente, abrió los ojos. Poco a poco, sin prisa. Miró fijamente a Harry con confusión y entonces una enorme sonrisa asomó por su boca. Le abrazó fuertemente, provocando que el otro casi se ahogase.

Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. Pensé que no te ibas a despertar nunca, dormilón.

Ambos rieron levemente. Unos segundos después, Harry se puso serio. Tenía una duda desde que se había despertado.

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

¿No te acuerdas? Bueno… - su padre suspiró lentamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas.- te encontraron en un callejón, tumbado en el suelo lleno de sangre. Tienes un esguince en la pierna y otro en el brazo, aparte de varias costillas rotas. Al parecer… te habían pegado una paliza. ¿No recuerdas quién fue?

Harry se quedó algo confundido, intentando recordar cuando había ido él a un callejón. De repente, se fijó en su mochila, que estaba rasgada y colocada en una pequeña silla, cerca de la puerta. Entonces, lo recordó todo.

Stranger. Sus matones.

Su investigación.

¡Ya lo recuerdo! Papá, llama a la policía, ¡rápido!

Se levantó de un saltó, pero al tocar el suelo, le empezó a arder la pierna y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Su padre rápidamente se puso a su lado, ayudándole a sentarse en la cama.

¿Por qué? ¿Quién fue?

El asesino Stranger y sus matones.

Den se puso blanco, mirando fijamente a su hijo con ojos cristalinos. Sus manos estaban empezando a temblar y las palabras no conseguían salir de su boca. Prácticamente estaba en estado de shock.

¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso? ¿Cómo sabías que era él?

¡Por qué yo lo descubrí, papá! ¡Descubrí el escondite de Stranger!

_14 de diciembre, 11.30h, en el cuartel de la policía de Londres._

Ya era la segunda vez que le gritaba el inspector de policía. Harry ya solo escuchaba pequeñas frases como "A quién se le ocurre ir solo a el cuartel de un peligroso asesino sin armas que defenderse" o "¿Por qué no llamaste a la policía?" o "Si no fuera por ti, ¡ya lo habríamos atrapado! No tenias que hacerte el héroe".

Y mil frases más, todas parecidas. Suspiró fuertemente, revolviéndose la mata de rizos de su cabeza. Ya no lo soportaba más. Bastante herido estaba tanto físicamente, como en su orgullo, para que encima viniese un gilipollas que se pasa las horas en un despacho enorme sin hacer nada y le recriminase su comportamiento.

"Hay que joderse".

Cuentéeme otra vez su versión de los hechos, señor Styles.

¿Otra vez? ¡Ya lo he contado cinco veces!

No me cabreé, por favor…

Se tapó la cara con las manos para evitar decirle en la cara a aquel inspector, que por cierto, no recordaba ni su nombre, que podía meterse la declaración por donde nunca le daba el sol.

A ver, desde hace cinco meses aproximadamente, justo cuando comenzaron los asesinatos, me interesó aquel caso. Un asesino sin rostro, que no dejaba huellas. Gracias a varios contactos en el mundo periodístico más algunas aportaciones mías, llegué a la conclusión de que el cuartel de Stranger estaba justo en aquel callejón y como esperaba, no me equivocaba. Pero uno de sus matones me pilló, me rompieron la cámara y me pegaron una paliza.

El inspector de policía le escuchaba atentamente, intentando mostrar compresión ante un comportamiento tan estúpido.

¿Le robaron alguna cosa más?

La cartera.

Aquel hombre de mediana edad pegó un salto de la mesa. ¡¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes?!

Por favor, dime que al menos no llevabas el DNI.

Pues… la verdad es que sí.

Harry se rascó inocentemente la nuca, sin saber a qué venía aquella reacción tan estúpida.

¡¿Pero tú eres consciente de que ahora él sabe tu nombre, tus apellidos, TU MALDITA DIRECCIÓN?!

Y-yo… no había…

NO, ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!

De repente, después de media hora, Den habló seriamente, mirando al inspector.

¿Qué debemos hacer? No puedo exponer a mi hijo a ese peligro.

Lo mejor será ponerle en el programa de protección de testigos.

¡Y UNA MIERDA!

Jamás lo iba a permitir. ¿Qué se creía? ¡No pensaba renunciar a su vida de en sueño, solo porque un asesino tenía su dirección! El asesino no iba a ser tan estúpido, debería saber que la policía iba a pensar que primero iría a matar a Harry. No podía exponerse a semejante peligro.

Entonces… no puedo ayudarles más.

Pues váyase a la mierda.

Harry se levantó, empujando la silla, y salió del despacho del inspector. Tomó unas pequeñas bocanadas de aire y cogió el ascensor para bajar a la planta baja y poder irse de aquellas instalaciones asquerosas. Como odiaba a la policía, siempre creyéndose los mejores. ¡Si fueran tan buenos, no habría tantos crímenes! ¿No?

Su padre le siguió corriendo. Cuando llegó a su lado, no dijo ningún comentario. Y la verdad, es que eso le hacía sentir más mal de lo que ya estaba.

_18 de diciembre, 16.45h, en un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres._

Nunca, jamás en la vida, iba a dejar que Zayn volviese a cocinar. ¡Casi quema la cocina! ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser capaz de resolver crímenes y tener una gran puntería, y no ser capaz de cocinar sin quemar nada?

Louis estaba más que irritado. Y que su compañero no parase de reírse no le ayudaba nada.

Deja de reírte y ayúdame a ordenar esto, por Dios.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero no te enfades.

Ni siquiera le contestó, ignorando el comentario siguiente de Zayn: "Drama Queen".

Justo cuando estaban a punto de acabar con aquel estropicio, el teléfono fijo comenzó a sonar.

Anda, ve y contesta, yo acabo de recoger esto. – le dijo Zayn a Louis con una sonrisa.

Este último solo la devolvió y fue casi corriendo a contestar. La verdad es que hacía tiempo que nadie les contrataba. Al parecer, el negocio de ser un inspector privado se estaba hundiendo en la miseria.

¿Sí?

Buenas tardes, ¿estoy hablando con Louis Tomlinson?

Sí, dígame.

El hombre al otro lado de la línea parecía realmente nervioso y que le costaba decir la razón por la que había llamado. Se escuchó un sonoro suspiro y entonces, habló:

Necesito de sus servicios. Es sobre mi hijo… Sé que ustedes solo trabajan para resolver crímenes e investigar, y aparte de esos servicios… quisiera que protegieran a mi pequeño Harry. Es cierto que ya tiene 19 años, pero…

Lo entiendo, señor…

Styles, Den Styles.

Dígame un sitio de reunión y acudiremos mi compañero y yo. Así podrá explicar bien las cosas.

Justo en aquel momento, Zayn se asomó desde la cocina, mirando interrogante a Louis. ¿Tenían un caso?

Vale, ¿por qué no vienen a las cuatro a nuestro piso? Será más cómodo tomar apuntes y analizar mejor la situación desde nuestro despacho. Sí, ahora mismo le digo la dirección, tome nota.

Después de indicarla, se despidió amablemente y miró a su compañero de piso.

Tenemos un caso, y de los gordos. Se trata de ese asesino mundialmente famoso: Stranger.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap, espero que les guste. :3**

**Y que sepan que con un review me harían muy feliz (?) **

**Nos leemos al final. ^^**

**Disclamer: One Direction no me pertece (Ojala), yo solo soy una humilde escritora con una gran imaginación.**

_19 de diciembre, 15.00h, en piso a las afueras de Londres. _

_Noticia de última hora: Se ha encontrado una nueva víctima del mundialmente famoso asesino Stranger. La víctima, de unos 42 años, ha sido encontrada cerca de una gasolinera, tumbada en el asiento trasero de un Renault Megane de color gris. No hay signos de violencia, por lo que la policía deduce que murió ahogado o envenenado. Se dice que la hora de la muerte…_

Harry apagó la tele, tumbándose mejor en el sofá. Lo último que quería era oír más sobre ello. Ya ni siquiera podía salir de casa.

Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo. Pero obviamente, no se lo iba a contar a nadie. Aunque su padre ya lo sabía, pero con él era diferente.

Cogió los sobres que había encima de la mesita del salón de estar, justo al lado del té al limón que se estaba tomando. Nada le relajaba más.

Abrió el primero, notando como se estaba empezando a poner nervioso. Desenrolló el papel que había dentro y lo volvió a leer, como si fuera la primera vez.

**Deja la investigación o acabaremos contigo. Sabes demasiado y eso no nos gusta, no queremos acabar con la diversión. Sabemos tu dirección, y sabes que perfectamente podríamos aparecer para cerrarte la boca nosotros mismos. El jefe estará encantado de hacerlo. Y más te vale no decirle nada sobre esto a la policía. **

Intentaba pensar que era un farol, que no podía ir en serio. Se revolvió la mata de rizos, intentando analizar la situación. Vale, lo más inteligente sería dejar de investigar, pero… eso sería como colgarse un collar al cuello con la palabra "COBARDE" escrita en mayúsculas.

El sonido del timbre le alteró. Se levantó de un salto del sofá y fue a abrir la puerta, pensando que su padre había llegado más pronto del trabajo. Pero no era él.

Se sorprendió al ver a sus dos mejor amigos en la puerta. Sin mediar palabra, entraron directamente, como si fuera su casa. "La confianza da asco" pensó Harry.

Por si te preguntabas porque hemos venido… bueno, es fácil. No nos coges las llamadas y no sabíamos nada de ti desde… bueno, ya sabes. –

A Niall se le daba muy mal hablar de temas serios, y más aún de ese tema. Saber que habían pegado a su mejor amigo y que él no pudo hacer nada, hacía que le ardieran las venas de la rabia que sentía.

Desde que me pegaron una paliza.

Liam suspiró y obligó a sentarse a Harry con ellos en el sofá.

Tu padre nos ha llamado.

Genial. Brillante. ¿Su padre no podía mantener la boca cerrada? No le tendría que haber dicho nada sobre esas cartas. Tendría que haberse guardado ese miedo y dolor para sí mismo, como siempre solía hacer. Y es que a Harry le costaba mucho hablar sobre sus sentimientos. No por falta de confianza, sino porque no considera adecuado contarle sus problemas a los demás. Para algo eran suyos.

Entonces ya lo sabéis, ¿no?

Sí. –Liam soltó un bufido de impaciencia- Harry, queremos que nos cuentes como estás, como lo estás llevando… Y sobre todo, queremos pedirte que hagas caso y no sigas. Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo.

No sería la primera vez.

Niall agachó la cabeza, más que nada, para no pegarle un puñetazo a Harry por orgulloso.

Yo sólo podré con esto. Seguramente las cartas no irán en serio, sí fueran de verdad, ¿habría venido ya a matarme, no?

Niall se levantó de golpe del sofá, casi arrastrando al suelo a Liam.

No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? ¡TE ESTÁ DANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ¿Cuántos asesinos famosos conoces que hagan eso? ¡NINGUNO! Y tú, en vez de dar gracias, apartarte y seguir con tu maldita vida, sigues con esto para que te maten. ¿Por qué eso es lo que quieres no? ¡MORIR!

¡TÚ SÍ QUE NO ENTIENDES NADA! Si pude averiguar dónde estaba su cuartel antes, podré ahora y entonces, haré las cosas bien. Llamaré a la policía, al FBI, A QUIEN SEA. Y le atraparán. NO ES UN SUICIDO, JODER.

Antes de que la discusión llegara a las manos, Liam se puso en medio.

¡YA BASTA! –se giró hacia Harry- Entendemos que quieras seguir con esto, que quieras atraparlo. Porque los tres sabemos que eres inteligente y capaz de ello. Pero… entiende que nosotros somos tus mejores amigos, estamos preocupados por ti. No queremos que te pase nada malo por seguir con la investigación. – tomó aire y miró a Niall- Y no hacía falta esos gritos, Harry no está sordo.

Lo siento.

Lo siento.

El salón se quedó en silencio. Los tres se miraban con intensidad, sin saber que decir o qué hacer. Para su suerte, el silencio incómodo fue cortado por una llamada al teléfono de Niall. ¿La canción? "Baby" de Justin Bieber (n/a: Xdddddddd Quería quitar la tensión, ¿vale? xD). Liam y Harry se miraron, empezando a reír a carcajadas.

¡No os riais! A mi madre le encanta esa canción y quería que cuando me llamase, sonase. ¡NO OS RÍAIS!

A pesar de las quejas de Niall, Harry y Liam siguieron riéndose, abrazándose porque apenas podían sostenerse en pie. En verdad, agradecieron ese pequeño toque de humor al final de una discusión, para volver a estar bien.

El rubio cogió el teléfono y empezó a hablar con su madre, mientras sus mejillas parecían arder de lo rojas que estaban por la vergüenza.

Sí, mañana iremos a la cena familiar. Vale. ¡Que sí, llevaré el esmoquin! Adiós, te quiero.

Dicho esto, colgó. Miró a sus amigos con enfado y fue a por ellos. Empezaron una de sus típicas peleas, sin parar de reír. Daba igual que ya fueran "adultos responsables", para ellos, lo importante era pasárselo bien, incluso si eso conllevaba peleas infantiles como esta.

Pararon cuando ya apenas podían respirar de lo mucho que habían reído. Poco a poco, volvió el silencio, pero esta vez no era incómodo. Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos. Eran tan diferentes y aún así, como pareja encajaban a la perfección. Niall era orgulloso, enfadica y risueño. Liam era tranquilo, sincero y con la cabeza en su sitio.

Entonces, ¿Liam por fin conocerá a tu familia?

Liam suspiró fuertemente.

No me lo recuerdes, por favor. Por una vez estoy realmente nervioso e histérico.

No pasa nada, les caerás bien, ya verás. –dijo Niall, sonriéndole.

Vale, Harry empezaba a sentir que sobraba.

Bueno, después de una bronca y una pelea, ¿qué mejor plan que beber cerveza de casa de Harry mientras jugamos al FIFA?

Como no, Niall siempre queriendo dejarme sin cerveza.

Los tres rieron mientras conectaban la PS3. Harry se sentía extremadamente feliz de tenerlos a su lado, ya que entonces, sus problemas parecían volverse pequeños e insignificantes.

_19 de diciembre, 16.00h, en un pequeño piso en el centro de Londres._

Ya era la hora. Louis estaba realmente nervioso. Siempre se ponía nervioso ante un reto nuevo, un caso nuevo…

Había comprobado si el timbre funcionaba tres veces en menos de tres minutos. Haciendo eso solo estaba consiguiendo lo imposible, poner de mal humor a Zayn.

¿Quieres parar? Me va a dar un ataque de nervios como no te sientes en esa jodida silla a esperar tranquilamente.

Déjame, yo no soy como tú, que te lo tomas todo con tranquilidad. – dicho eso le sacó la lengua junto con el dedo corazón. Zayn ante eso solo pudo reír.

Dos minutos después, sonó el timbre. Louis se levantó de un salto de la silla y fue corriendo hacia la puerta principal. La abrió con cuidado y vio al hombre con el que se había citado.

(N/a: No he visto fotos ni sé como es el padre de Harry Styles, así que la descripción es inventada) Era un hombre de mediana edad, con varias entradas en la cabeza. Sus ojos eran enormes y de un color verde que seguramente en sus años mozos le servía con las chicas. Era un palmo más bajito que Louis, pero aún así, intimidaría más que él, si no fuera porque tenía una cara de preocupación y temor enorme.

Antes de Louis pudiera decir algo, Zayn le invitó a entrar, ofreciéndole una taza de té, que Den educadamente rechazó. Louis cerró la puerta y fue al despacho detrás de ellos. Zayn le indicó a aquel hombre que se sentase en la silla que estaba enfrente del escritorio, luego se sentó él en la suya y miró a su compañero para que hiciese lo mismo.

Cuando consiguió poner a funcionar su cerebro, sacó una libreta y un boli, para apuntar datos cruciales, mirando a Den con una sonrisa.

Bueno, lo mejor será que empiece por el principio, señor Styles.

Sí… tienes razón. Lo siento, todo esto es demasiado tenso para mí.

Es comprensible, pero para eso estamos aquí, para ayudarle.

Zayn miró fijamente a Louis. Aún seguía impresionándole como podía cambiar tanto su personalidad cuando hablaba con una víctima que solicitaba sus servicios. Dejaba de ser "la diva" de siempre, su manera de ser infantil, para volverse un hombre de veintidós años realmente maduro y atento.

Después de varios suspiros, Den comenzó a contar todo lo que sabía. Su hijo enfrentándose a Stranger, sus múltiples heridas en su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda. Cómo Stranger tenía las pertenencias más importantes de Harry, como por ejemplo su DNI. Por último, y no menos importante, explicó las largas cartas amenazantes que estaban llegando a su casa, provocando en su hijo un horrible pánico por salir a la calle.

Zayn y Louis escucharon atentamente el relato, sin interrumpir en ninguna ocasión. Realmente se le veía preocupado, y era comprensible, se trataba de su propio hijo. El amor de un padre por un hijo no tiene límites.

Primero, antes que nada, déjeme decirle que su hijo fue muy valiente. Es cierto que actuó irresponsablemente por ir él solo, pero muy pocos tienen esas agallas. Debe sentirse orgulloso en cierta manera. – le dijo Louis con una gran sonrisa.

Den correspondió a la sonrisa, intentando no soltar una pequeña risa.

Siempre me he sentido orgulloso de él. Sé que se las puede arreglar solo, es muy inteligente, con solo diecinueve años ha acabado la carrera de Periodismo y ha ganado varios premios. Pero también sé que no es perfecto, no pienso… correr el riesgo de que unos sucios matones mandados por un asesino vengan a por él cuando yo no esté.

¿Es qué se va a algún sitio? –preguntó Zayn, extrañado.

Sí, no tengo más remedio. Motivos de trabajo. Tengo que ir dos semanas a Liverpool, he intentado convencer a Harry de que se venga, pero es imposible. –suspira derrotado, mirando fijamente un punto concreto del escritorio. –Por eso dije por teléfono que aparte de ayudar en la investigación… me gustaría que cuidasen de él.

Louis y Zayn se miraron fijamente, analizando lo que pensaba cada uno de ello. Después de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para Den, ambos asintieron.

Será un placer. Si le parece podemos ir yendo a su casa para hablar con él.

Lo mejor será que vaya yo primero, para contárselo. No sabe nada de esto y no creo que le haga mucha gracia. No le gusta que se preocupen por él.

No hay problema. Si le parece vamos a las 19.00h. Solo pongamos la dirección en esa hoja.

Dicho esto Louis arranca una hoja de la libreta y le pasa un boli. Den Styles escribe la dirección y con una sonrisa algo forzada, es acompañado por ambos compañeros de piso a la puerta.

_19 de diciembre, 17.40h, en un piso a las afueras de Londres_

¡NI HABLAR! No pienso tener a dos "niñeras" detrás de mí todo el día. ¡Ya no soy un crío!

Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, Harry. Además, ya está todo aclarado, vendrán aquí a las 19.00h, y no se hable más del tema.

Harry soltó un bufido de molestia y subió a su cuarto, pegando un portazo. Se sentía como si otra vez tuviese dieciséis años y su padre le castigase por alguna chorrada. Se sentía un crío pequeño. No quería ver a esos dos hombres, no quería saber nada.

Solo quería quedarse tumbado en su cama, con los auriculares con el volumen al máximo, irritándole los oídos. Mirando un punto fijo en el techo mientras intentaba pensar en otras maneras de resolver lo de Stranger.

A pesar de la tensión que sentía encima, notó como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, agotados. Necesitaba dormir, hacía días que no lo conseguía. Unos minutos después, los brazos de Morfeo le rodeaban, llevándole al mundo de los sueños.

_19 de diciembre, 18.55h, en un piso a las afueras de Londres_

A pesar de todo, su padre subió a por él, despertándole.

Si te crees que por dormir te ibas a librar, ibas por mal camino. – le había dicho nada más despertarle.

En momentos como ese odiaba verdaderamente a su padre. Ahora mismo, Harry se encontraba en el salón, mientras mira la tele, aunque en verdad no se está fijando en nada. Ni siquiera sabe que canal está viendo. Su cerebro solo se concentra en la llegada de aquellos dos misteriosos hombres, que se supone que venían a ayudarle. ¿Y si eran bordes? ¿Y si le trataban mal? ¿Y si en realidad eran los matones de Stranger camuflados? Mierda. Ahora sí que se estaba volviendo paranoico. Apagó la tele rápidamente, para tener algo que hacer que no fuera pensar. Se levantó ante la atenta mirada de su padre y con algo de lentitud, caminó hacia la cocina a prepararse un té al limón.

Dios, cada vez le dolía más la pierna. El brazo prácticamente lo tenía curado, no le dolía y podía estirarlo perfectamente. Pero la pierna… tendría que comprarse unas muletas o algo.

Justo cuando estaba terminando de acabar el té, llamaron al timbre. Su padre se asomó a la puerta de la cocina y le hizo una señal para que abriese él. Tragó saliva. Le dijo a su padre que terminase de hacer el té y fue hacía al puerta. Le temblaban las manos. El dolor de la pierna parecía ir en aumento.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, todas sus preocupaciones parecieron irse al traste. Un chico de unos veinte años o por ahí le miraba fijamente. Y por dios, que mirada. Tenía los ojos azules. Pero no esos ojos azules grisáceos o azules verdosos. _Azules azules. _Y tenían una intensidad… Tenía el cabello un poco engominado hacía atrás, aunque algunos mechones caían en su frente, dándole un aspecto verdaderamente atractivo. Y sus brazos… se notaba que hacía ejercicio.

Harry intentó volver a respirar. Temía tanto que fuera un gorila de dos metros que, al ver a ese atractivo muchacho, se había quedado de piedra. Rápidamente se sonrojó e hizo pasar a su "invitado" a casa.

Louis le miró con una sonrisa enternecida. Era una monada de chico, sobre todo al ponerse rojo. Su padre tenía razón, parecía bastante reservado. Y le encantaban sus rizos. Parecían tan suaves al contacto, que tuvo que tener mucha fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse demasiado a comprobar por sí mismo si era verdad.

Por ahora solo vengo yo, mi compañero, Zayn, ha tenido que ir con urgencia al hospital. Por cierto, me llamo Louis. –Harry y Den le miraron con algo de preocupación- No os preocupéis, su novia siempre tiene migrañas muy fuertes, no es la primera vez que tiene que ir corriendo.

Den notó la mirada de Louis y asintió. Miro a Harry con una sonrisa.

Os dejo solos, estaré en la cocina, por si me necesitáis.

Harry se puso en tensión. Se dirigió lentamente al salón, mientras sacaba pequeños aperitivos que estaban en la despensa de al lado. Pero conforme iba a llevarlos, Louis le quitó el peso de encima.

No te preocupes, se nota que te cuesta caminar. Ya los llevó yo.

Harry le sonrío tímidamente. Llegaron al salón y se sentaron, uno delante del otro. Las manos le volvían a temblar. Pero al ver a Louis mirándole con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, le hizo sentir mejor.

Bueno, empecemos por el principio. Cuéntame todo lo que paso, Harry. Cualquier tontería. Sí, ya sé que has repetido la historia millones de veces, pero te prometo que esta vez no será en vano. –dicho esto, le guiño el ojo, provocando que el menor se sonrojara.

D-de acuerdo.

Y así, volvió a contar la historia por cuarta vez, sin dejar de mirar esos ojos tan azules.

**Que conste que lo de Justin Bieber fue por calmar la tensión. Además de que le pegaba a Niall tener esa canción, él mismo afirmo ser believer. e_e **

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Solo quiero que sepan que la trama será bastante lenta, me gusta escribir así, que se le va a hacer. Es que realmente odio los fics donde se conocen, con dos miradas se enamoran y ya a las dos líneas se acuestan. Lo siento, ¡los odio! Jajaja **

**Besos. 3**


	4. Capítulo 3

** Siento la tardanza. D: Este cap no me gustó nada como quedó, pero bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste… ¡Nos leemos al final!**

**1º día de convivencia**

_20 de diciembre, 12.00h, en un piso a las afueras de Londres_

Había llegado el primer día de convivencia. Harry se levantó inquieto por dos sencillos motivos: El más importante, Louis conseguía ponerle realmente tenso y aún desconocía el motivo. El otro motivo era que aún no había conocido al tal Zayn. A saber cómo sería. La verdad, preferiría que fuera un ogro.

Harry, Louis y Den se dirigían a la estación de tren, allí les estaban esperando Anne, su madre, junto a su hermana mayor, Gemma. (N/a: Sé que en la vida real sus padres están divorciados y que su madre se volvió a casar, pero me encajaba mejor en esa historia que no estuviesen divorciados. Ralladas mías. Jajaja)

Harry, cariño, que alegría verte. – dijo su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

¡Pero si nos vimos hace menos de dos semanas! – replicó Harry, sonriendo abiertamente.

Me da igual. Te tendría que ver todos los días.

Luego tocó el turno de Gemma, que simplemente dio un pequeño abrazo a Harry. Louis les miró atentamente, la verdad es que no parecía que fuesen hermanos. Entonces se percató que Gemma, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos, le decía algo a Harry en la oreja, haciendo que este último se sonroja y le diera un empujón amistoso. Louis solo sonrío levemente.

Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos ya, que en nada llega el tren. – dijo Den con su áspera voz.

¡Qué tengáis un buen viaje! –gritó Harry, despidiéndose con la mano.

Den miró a Louis, y se vio claro lo que aquella mirada quería decir: "Cuida bien de él". Sonrío a Den, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Finalmente, la extraña familia, se alejó de ellos, montándose en el tren.

Bueno, lo mejor será que nos vayamos ya a mi casa. Oh, no te preocupes, mañana recogeremos tus cosas, pero lo más seguro es ir ya. Se supone que a Zayn le quedará poco para llegar. – dijo Louis, cogiendo del brazo a Harry, que se había quedado embobado.

Ante aquel pequeño contacto, sus mejillas se sonrojaron notoriamente. ¿Por qué diablos reaccionaba así? Vale, debía reconocer que Louis era _sexy_, pero por Dios, ¡qué no tenía quince años, ni era una colegiala!

_Cuando llegaron a la casa_

El viaje había sido bastante incómodo. Louis no paraba de hablar, más que nada porque no soportaba cualquier tipo de silencio. Y Harry… bueno, él solo sonría y asentía de vez en cuando. Siempre había sido así. Con la gente desconocida se comportaba como un crío asustado y callado, pero cuando les cogía confianza, no había quien le parase ni le callase.

Realmente odiaba ser así, porque sabía que estaba haciendo que Louis se llevara una mala impresión de él. Aunque no entendía porque aquello le importaba.

Menos mal que habían llegado a la casa. La verdad es que era impresionante. Estaba cerca de un pequeño bosque, exactamente a 14 kilómetros de su piso en Londres. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía en Londres, nunca había estado antes por esta zona.

Louis sacó unas pequeñas llaves del bolsillo trasero. Avisó a Harry para que se acercase, ya que este último se había quedado embobado mirando el bosque. Se sonrojó y corrió hacía donde estaba él.

Justo cuando Louis estaba a punto de introducir la llave, la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltando a Harry y Louis, que pegaron un salto hacia atrás.

Joder Zayn, que susto nos has dado. No lo vuelvas a hacer jamás.

Drama Queen… -ignoró la mirada furiosa de Louis y directamente miró a Harry- Tú debes de ser Harry, ¿no? –el aludido solo asintió- Yo soy Zayn, el inteligente de este dúo de investigadores privados, anda, pasa. –señaló con la cabeza el interior de la casa.

¿El inteligente? ¿DESDE CUANDO TÚ ERES EL INTELIGENTE?

Harry rió levemente. La verdad es que estaba intentando disimular el sonrojo que le había dado ver a Zayn. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con dos jóvenes _sexys_ durante dos semanas? Vale, cualquiera querría estar en su situación, pero él… ¡no quería!

Los tres entraron dentro, mirando la enorme sala de estar de la casa. Harry tenía los ojos bastante abiertos. ¿Acaso Louis era rico? Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros que perfectamente podrían valen un millón de libras. El color de estas era de un bonito azul claro. "Como los ojos de Louis".

¿Por qué diablos había pensado eso?

Movió la cabeza, intentando quitarse esos pensamientos, y siguió a los dos investigadores a una pequeña habitación que estaba al fondo a la derecha. Las paredes y los muebles estaban decorados con distintas tonalidades de marrón, y en el medio del cuarto, había un enorme escritorio, con varios documentos encima. Seguramente sería su despacho.

Bueno, hemos llegado al despacho. Como he llegado unos minutos antes, me he documentado mirando los apuntes que sustrajo Louis de vuestra entrevista. Ahora solo nos queda poner las cosas en su sitio. – dijo Zayn, acercando una silla al escritorio para que se sentase Harry.

Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza y se sentó. La verdad es que desde que había escuchado hablar a Zayn, se sentía raro. Su personalidad y las palabras que usaba, no pegaban con su apariencia exterior. Supuso que se trataba de eso.

Louis se sentó en la silla derecha, justo enfrente de Harry, pero no podía apartar los ojos de su compañero. La verdad, es que tenía razón. De los dos, Zayn era el inteligente, si no fuera por él, no habrían resuelto ningún caso. Podía llegar a ser realmente frío y calculador cuando se lo proponía. La verdad es que se le alegraba mucho de haberle conocido. Ya que, siendo Louis tan impulsivo, en el primer caso ya habría muerto, seguramente.

Como aún no has traído tus cosas, no podemos investigar la mochila que Stranger y sus matones cogieron. La verdad es que espero que hayan huellas.

La verdad, que yo recuerde… solo la cogió uno de los matones para sacar mi cartera.

Bueno, al menos es algo. –dijo Louis sonriendo a Harry. Se le notaba bastante angustiado, como si el tuviese la culpa. ¡Pero si él había conseguido conocer a Stranger en persona, y además, había sobrevivido! Debería sentirse orgulloso, no mal por no tener pruebas.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato más sobre el tema. Hicieron varios esquemas sobre Stranger. Harry les explicó las conclusiones a las que había llegado y cómo supo exactamente donde estaba su guarida. Siempre estaban situadas en callejones, aunque no había una relación geográfica entre ellos. A veces estaban cerca del centro, otras, incluso habían estado fuera de Londres. Para Louis todo se estaba volviendo demasiado confuso. Todos los asesinos a los que alguna vez habían investigado, siempre hacían el mismo ritual. Primero comenzaban en una zona cerca de su casa y luego, cuando tenían bastante confianza, se alejaban, pero todos los lugares tenían algo en común: el número de alguno de los portales, la pintura de las paredes. Incluso a veces seguían una línea recta.

Pero este asesino no, era demasiado listo y confiado, por lo que podía ver.

Bueno, hemos aclarado más cosas. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar y continuaremos mañana, cuando nos traigas tus cosas. –dijo Zayn, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry solo asintió. Los tres salieron del pequeño despacho y mientras Zayn se iba a dormir tranquilamente a su cama (prácticamente no había dormido estudiando los apuntes de todo aquel asunto), Louis le enseño a Harry toda la casa, incluyendo su habitación, que estaba en el piso de arriba.

Era maravillosa. Al parecer, era la antigua habitación de Louis. Las paredes estaban pintas de color naranja, dando la impresión de que estaba entrando en una especie de calabaza. En estas, habían varios posters de jugadores de fútbol de los que Harry nunca había oído hablar. La cama estaba pegada a la pared, en el fondo de la habitación.

Pense que estarías más cómodo aquí que en el dormitorio de mis hermanas. –dijo Louis mientras admiraba su cuarto. Hacía tiempo que no lo miraba.

¿Y vosotros vivis aquí con tu familia? ¿Acaso… acaso son pareja? –preguntó tímidamente Harry, mirando de reojo a Louis.

Louis sencillamente empezó a reírse fuertemente. La idea de que Zayn y él fueran pareja era tan ridícula…

Que va, solo somos compañeros. Además, nosotros vivimos en un piso en el centro de Londres. La verdad pensé en que nos quedásemos los tres en nuestro piso, pero Zayn pensó que sería mejor estar aquí, ya que mis padres están de vacaciones.

Ah, entiendo…

¿Por qué una sonrisa asomaba por escapar?

Bueno, te dejo un rato a tu bola, seguramente estarás confuso y… no sé, eres una persona difícil de leer, ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?

Alguna vez… - contestó Harry con una leve sonrisa- No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero la verdad, si que me gustaría quedarme solo un rato.

No hay problema. Si necesitas algo estoy abajo en la sala de estar.

Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin hacer ruido. Cuando se quedó solo, Harry soltó un fuerte suspiro. La verdad no sabía cómo sentirse. A ver, un asesino le estaba amenazando, estaba solo con dos desconocidos, que aunque fueran amables, eran eso, simples desconocidos. No podía hablar con ninguno de sus amigos. Niall y Liam estaban ya bastante ocupados con las cena de la familia Horan. Y Eleanor trabajaba prácticamente todo el día, hacía por lo menos dos semanas que no sabía nada de ella. (N/a: Me gustan los retos, por eso en esta historia Eleanor y Harry olvidan sus diferencias y se hacen amigos. (?) )

Se tumbó en la cama de Louis. La verdad es que era bastante cómoda. Cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la mente en blanco. No quería preocuparse, él saldría de esta. Descubriría el paradero de Stranger antes de que pasasen esas dos semanas y volvería con su familia. Además de que volvería a su trabajo, que a pesar de ser tan agobiante, le encantaba. Solo llevaba un día lejos de su vida "normal" y ya se sentía perdido.

Había gente que odiaba la rutina, pero sinceramente, a Harry le encantaba. Es cierto que una sorpresa de vez en cuando es bonita, pero él prefería tenerlo todo controlado a cada detalle, cada momento… quería hacer las cosas siempre perfectas.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido. Y la verdad, lo necesitaba. La noche anterior no había dormido más que dos miserables horas, pensando en el día de hoy.

A las tres horas, apareció Louis, abriendo lentamente la puerta, para avisar a Harry de que la cena ya estaba. Pero al ver al joven tan profundamente dormido, decidió no despertarlo. Para Louis aquel chico era un misterio. Y él odiaba los misterios. Le gustaba saber al detalle como era cada persona, por eso poco a poco aprendió a "leer rostros" (N/a: nótese que es una expresión, no que de verdad sepa, lo digo por si acaso.) y la verdad es que eso funcionaba cuando tenía que interrogar a alguien. Pero con él… era distinto. No sabía si estaba bien, si en realidad estaba mal. Si tenía ganas de gritar o simplemente de llorar.

¿Admirando al chico? ¿No es un poco joven para ti, Tommo?

Louis casi grita del susto. Estaba tan concentrado que no había notado que Zayn estaba junto a él.

No digas tonterías, solo pensaba en que es todo un misterio.

Bueno, no le des más vueltas, venga, vamos a cenar, me he levantado con hambre.

Claro, el señorito "_nosecocinarsinquemarlacocina"_ tiene hambre y como el esclavo Tommo es el que prepara la comida, viene a aprovecharse de él. – dijo Louis fingiendo que lloraba y bajando los escalones de dos en dos.

Zayn sonrío. Ese chico no tenía remedio. Miró por última vez donde Harry estaba durmiendo, y cerró la puerta con cuidado, para que no le despertaran si hablaban algo fuerte.

Suspiró. Mañana iba a ser un día bastante largo.

Me he bloqueado. Sencillamente he tenido un bloqueo de autora, tengo los demás capítulos terminados e incluso tuve que acortar este porque no me convencía **PARA NADA**. No sé, me ha puesto de mala leche. (?)

He reescrito este cap más de cinco veces y creo que esta es la más decente.

**Les prometo que el próximo cap será mejor y mucho más largo. **

**Besos y un abrazo psicológico de Loveofslytherin. 3**


	5. Capítulo 4

_**¡Holiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Siento la tardanza, exámenes y cumpleaños que me impiden escribir. D: Pero bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, que en mi opinión no quedó muy bien porque tengo que mejorar escribiendo partes de acción. **_

_**Nos leemos al final. 3**_

_**2n día de convivencia**_

_21 de diciembre, en una casa a las afueras_

Ya llevaban prácticamente dos horas buscando huellas en la mochila. Y nada. Solo estaban las de Harry. Incluso buscaron en el interior, ya que el matón que le había quitado la mochila a Harry, había metido la mano dentro para encontrar la cartera.

Y nada.

Estaban como al principio.

Louis cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de derrota. ¿Cómo diablos habían sido tan tontos de creer que no limpiarían sus huellas? Era más que obvio. Stranger era demasiado cuidadoso, jamás dejaría algo tan importante allí, porque fácilmente averiguarían quien es el matón y de ahí, a encontrar a Stranger, solo habría un pequeño paso.

Pero bueno, no todo estaba perdido. Estaban todos los documentos de Harry. Casi cincuenta hojas, escritas por delante y por detrás. Estaban explicados todos los asesinatos, el nombre de la víctima, la forma de morir, los días que pasaban hasta que se encontraba el cuerpo… Lo tenía todo.

Increíble. Aún no me creo que hayas hecho esto tú solo. ¿Cómo averiguaste tanto? Quiero decir, algunos datos tendrían que ser confidenciales, ya que son asunto de la policía. – dijo Louis, sin dejar de mirar con ojos de admiración al joven que estaba justo en frente de él.

Harry se sonrojó ante las palabras de Louis. Bueno, técnicamente no le había dicho ningún piropo, pero realmente se sentía así. Tragó saliva y habló:

Mi mejor amiga trabaja en el departamento de homicidios. Le resultó tremendamente fácil pasarme la información para elaborar mis teorías. La verdad es que sin ella no habría logrado nada.

Sabes que eso es ilegal, ¿no? –dijo de repente Zayn, haciendo que Harry se pusiese blanco. Claro que sabía que era ilegal, pero como muchas veces dicen: "El fin justifica los medios" ¿No?

C-claro, pero…

Oye, Zayn, no le hagas sentir mal. Si hizo eso fue por un buen motivo, ¡atrapar a un asesino! ¿Qué más da que se salte una estúpida ley? –intentó defenderle Louis, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico moreno.

Zayn suspiró y dijo un pequeño "lo siento" a Harry. Ambos investigadores siguieron leyendo los informes en completo silencio, ante la atenta mirada del chico de cabellos rizados. ¿Por qué diablos estaba tan nervioso? Bueno, era obvio, sencillamente no había dejado leer aquellos papeles a nadie. Ni siquiera a su familia o a sus mejores amigos.

¡Creo que he encontrado una coincidencia! –gritó de repente Louis, asustando a Zayn y Harry.

¿El qué?

Mira, fíjate bien en las fotos de las víctimas. Hay dos cosas que todos tienen en común, pero que a simple vista no se aprecian.

Zayn y Harry miraron las fotos, buscando algún punto en común. ¡Claro! Todas las víctimas son de piel pálida y ojos azules grisáceos. ¿Pero qué querrá decir eso? Tal vez… tal vez una persona en el pasado lo hirió profundamente y como venganza, busca gente con características parecidas. Pero no podía ser así. Si fuese de ese modo, iría solamente a por un género y edad concretos.

Y entonces, justo al lado de cada foto, aparecía la fecha del nacimiento y muerte de cada uno. ¡Había encontrado otra cosa que los unía! Y todo gracias a Louis. Harry le miró con una enorme sonrisa, en señal de agradecimiento.

He encontrado otra coincidencia entre ellos. Mirad, todas las víctimas habían nacido el día 25 de junio. Y no solo eso, el cuerpo de cada uno fue encontrado en los días acabados en 5. ¿Lo veis? El 5 de octubre, el 15…

Lo que no entiendo es que si mataba a sin techos que se supone atrapaba al día de verlos… ¿Cómo sabía sus fechas de nacimiento? –preguntó Zayn, algo confuso.

A lo mejor lo sabía desde un principio. Quiero decir, a lo mejor tuvo algún contacto con ellos y en alguna conversación salió el tema de cumplir años. Es fácil que alguien te diga cuando nació. – dijo de repente Louis, mirando fijamente la mesa.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Puede que tuviese razón, pero… ¿cómo averiguarlo? Tal vez el asesino se vestía como un mendigo, para poder integrarse entre sus víctimas. Pero… no tenía sentido. ¿Tan importante era esa fecha para él?

De repente sonó el teléfono de Harry, interrumpiendo aquel silencio. Era Liam. Pidió disculpas y salió de la habitación, descolgando el teléfono.

Dime, Liam.

Hey, ¿qué maneras son esas de saludar a tu amigo?

Lo siento, es que en este momento no puedo hablar- dijo Harry en un pequeño susurro. De fondo escuchó como Niall decía: "¡Eso es que esta con alguien! ¡Harry ha ligado!"

No, Niall, no he ligado. Sencillamente estoy trabajando… en ya sabes.

¿La investigación? –Liam suspiró, cansinamente- Bueno, ¿no estás solo, no? Sería peligroso, ya lo…

No, mi padre contrató a dos investigadores privados sin consultármelo. Así que… ahora estoy con ellos.

Notó como el teléfono cambiaba de dueño al escuchar una pequeña queja de Liam.

¿Están buenos?

¡Niall! –gritó Harry, muerto de vergüenza.

Tú contesta. Esto se pone interesante… parece la típica novela policiaca en la que acabarás con uno de los "guardaespaldas". (N/a: Claro que no… (?))

No digas estupideces. Bueno, tengo que colgar, llamadme luego y me contáis que tal la cena. Seguro que Liam casi sufre un infarto. – empezó a reír el ojiverde, imaginándose a su mejor amigo rojo como un tomate y tartamudeando.

Tendrías que haberle visto la cara… ¡Eh! ¡No hacía falta pegar! – gritó de repente, provocando que Harry riera con más fuerza.

Bueno, ya me contareis. Chao, os quiero, Niam. – dicho esto colgó el teléfono y volvió a la habitación, donde Louis y Zayn le miraban interrogantes.

Pero no preguntaron quien era. Obviamente era personal, supuso que entenderían eso. Siguieron un rato más buscando más pistas, pero al final, lo único que consiguieron era estar cansados y con la vista nublada de tanto leer.

Yo ya no puedo más. Llevamos prácticamente toda la tarde con esto. Creo que me quedaré ciego. –dijo de repente Louis, rompiendo el silencio, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por el pelo.

Tienes razón. Lo mejor será dejarlo por hoy. Hemos avanzado mucho. – le dio la razón Zayn, mientras ordenaba los papeles y los ponía en uno de los cajones de debajo del escritorio.

Harry solo asintió y comenzó a levantarse, mientras Louis se iba directamente a la cocina:

¿Queréis que prepare unas pizzas?

Vale, por mí de acuerdo. – dijo Harry, ayudándole a sacar las pizzas de la nevera.

Tendrías que haber comprado de las congeladas, esas son mucho mejores. (N/a: AMÉN a eso.)

Diez minutos después ya estaban cenando, mientras miraban una película bastante vieja de terror, que más que asustarles, les hacía reír bastante, sobre todo cuando Louis soltaba uno de sus múltiples sarcasmos acerca de los grandes efectos de la peli.

A las 11 de la noche, Zayn recibió un mensaje de texto de su novia, Perrie. Al parecer volvía a estar ingresada por migraña y le pedía si podía venir a pasar la noche con ella, ya que no quería estar sola. El moreno miró a Louis y Harry, en busca de una respuesta afirmativa.

Deberías ir, te necesita. – le dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. – Además, yo no sé tú, Louis, pero yo me muero de sueño. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ya a dormir. Os veo mañana.

Dicho esto, fue hacía las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas. Necesitaba urgentemente dormir, habían sacado tantas nuevas cosas del caso, que su cerebro estaba prácticamente llegando al límite de funcionamiento.

Mientras, Zayn comenzaba a poner en una mochila varias prendas, su cartera y algo de comida, ya que como todo el mundo sabe, la comida del hospital no es que este muy… _rica._

Cuando acabó, cogió las llaves del coche y miró a Louis, que aún seguía estirado en el sofá viendo otra película que echaban en la tele.

¿Quieres venirte?

¿Bromeas? No pienso de hacer de farolillo- ambos soltaron una pequeña risa- Además, uno de nosotros tiene que estar cerca de Harry, ¿no? Para eso su padre nos ha contratado.

Tienes razón… nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

Vale, llámame cuando llegues, no es que me agrade mucho la idea de que conduzcas de noche por esta carretera.

Vale, _mamá. – _Respondió Zayn con sarcasmo, sacando la lengua.

Imbécil.

Zayn le sacó el dedo corazón, cogió la mochila y salió de la casa dando un pequeño portazo. Bajó los escalones de la entrada, apretó el botón de la llave para abrir el coche y antes de subir, miró hacía la casa.

La verdad es que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no golpear el maldito coche.

Solo había pasado una hora y Louis no podía más. Tanta televisión le iba a quemar las pocas neuronas que aún conservaba. Apagó la tele y se quedó un rato más tumbado en el sofá. La verdad es que no le apetecía nada moverse de allí, pero antes de dormir tenía que ver si Harry estaba bien o necesitaba algo.

Así que, con mucho esfuerzo, por fin consiguió levantarse y comenzó a dirigirse por las escaleras. Iba lentamente más que nada porque apenas podía consigo mismo, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan vago? Ah, claro, desde que había dejado el mundo del fútbol.

A veces, y solo a veces, echaba de menos aquel deporte.

Llegó a su viejo cuarto y abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Sonrió al ver aquella imagen. Al parecer había querido seguir con la investigación, pero se había quedado dormido con la luz de la lámpara de la mesita encendida.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la lámpara y la apagó. Pero antes de salir, siguió mirando como el chico más joven dormía. Aún no se creía que todos aquellos trabajos los había hecho él. Además de que con 19 años había conseguido terminar una carrera. Era realmente sorprendente. Sonrió por última vez, mientras le acarició uno de los mechones que caían suavemente en su rostro, y justo cuando se iba a ir, escuchó un pequeño pitido.

El sonido venía de una de las estanterías. Louis apartó dos libros de allí, y entonces lo vio. Una cuenta atrás. 20 segundos.

Era una jodida bomba.

HARRY, despierta, despierta por lo qué más quieras.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Louis? – contestó Harry, abriendo lentamente los ojos, aún agotado.

Sin dar explicaciones, lo sacó de la cama, cogiéndole del brazo, y empezó a correr hacía la puerta. El pitido cada vez se hacía más fuerte y Louis se sentía como en una pesadilla, en la que por mucho que intentas avanzar, no llegas a la salida, no consigues huir.

Y justo cuando cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, la habitación explotó. Louis se tiró al suelo, encima de Harry, para protegerle del impacto de la explosión. Comenzó a notar como pequeños cristales y trozos de la estantería, le arañaban los brazos. Se quedaron allí, quietos, sin hacer ningún ruido, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. El miedo había paralizado completamente a Louis. Lo único que le hizo reaccionar fue sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón de Harry, que le miraba asustado.

No pasa nada. Estamos bien. – le acarició levemente el pelo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

La habitación se había hundido literalmente, engullendo con ella las escaleras y también una parte del piso de abajo.

No hay mucha altura. Saltaré y te esperaré abajo. Cuando antes salgamos mejor, la casa… se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Saltó lentamente, intentando no hacer un fuerte impacto contra el suelo. Desde allí, se veía completamente la destrucción. Su cuarto, donde había estado durmiendo durante su infancia y adolescencia, había desaparecido. No quedaba nada. No quedaban los pósters, los libros, los regalos de sus hermanas, la pequeña televisión que le compró su madre al cumplir los 18 años…

Solo quedaban ruinas. Louis suspiró fuertemente. Tenía ganas de llorar, de gritar. Pero no podía, debía mantenerse fuerte o asustaría más a Harry, que estaba prácticamente en estado de shock, mirando a donde tenía que saltar.

No te preocupes, te agarraré. Pero tienes que darte prisa, Harry…

Este último seguía sin reaccionar. Habían colocado una bomba. Una jodida bomba donde dormía. Si Louis no hubiera subido, él… él estaría muerto. Por una sencilla casualidad había sobrevivido de una horrible muerte.

Miró a Louis con los ojos húmedos. Tenía miedo, joder. Él muy pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo como ahora. Mientras, el ojiazul solo le miraba con una sonrisa, siguiendo indicando con la cabeza que tenía que bajar.

El chico de cabellos rizados cerró los ojos con fuerza y saltó. Louis enseguida lo sostuvo en brazos, mientras comenzaba a correr. El poco fuego que quedaba de la explosión, estaba aumentando. Ambos notaban como sus pulmones parecían cerrarse a causa del humo.

Llegaron a la entrada y entonces, hubo una segunda explosión. Y todo se volvió negro.

**_IMPORTANTE SOBRE EL FIC:_**

**_Tendrá dos temporadas. La primera tendrá entre 10 o 11 capítulos y habrán momentos Larry, pero no demasiados, ya que se centra mayormente en la búsqueda del asesino._**

**_Eso sí, en la segunda temporada hay incluso DEMASIADO Larry. Es una manera de compensar. (?) -guiño, guiño-_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, ¡y ojala dejen review! Besoooos. 3_**


End file.
